


Are We Having Fun Yet?

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, community: one bad man, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm One_bad_man for a prompt by sabrebabe: Are we having fun yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Having Fun Yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money here.

AN: Thanks so much to deemichelle for the beta work. :)  


* * *

 

“Are we having fun yet?” His voice murmured in her ear as he set her drink in front of her. He slid in next to her on the bench of the booth they had chosen. He casually draped his arm across her shoulders, his fingers lightly teased the back of her neck.

Turning to look at him, eyes narrowed with suspicion, she asked, “So when am I going to hear it?”

“Hear it? Hear what, my dear?”

“The _I told you so_ , I know you want to say it, so just just go ahead,” she responded with a sigh.

They had disagreed about coming tonight to the seventh anniversary celebration of the war’s end. He had finally acquiesced to her request, and now she was bored to death. She would have had a much better time at home wrapped in her husband’s arms, rather than sitting here for hours listening to boring speeches by pompous politicians who hadn’t set foot outside their safe, comfortable offices seven years ago.

“No, no ‘I told you so’ from me. I’m actually quite happy you convinced me to come. I get to sit here with my beautiful bride, and rub their sanctimonious noses in the fact that I not only survived the bloody war, but I got you as my prize.” Leaning down he brushed a kiss across her lips.

“Hmmm…” she replied. “I rather thought that _you_ were _my_ prize, Severus.”

Pushing her hair back he nibbled on her neck just below her earlobe, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. “It warms my heart that you think so, love.”

“This isn’t butterbeer,” she commented as she slowly sipped her drink. “It'’s very good though… mmmm… yummy.”

“Yes, I thought you needed something a bit more festive tonight. It’s some sort of Muggle concoction.”

“Well it’s very good, I like it.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I wouldn’t mind giving you several more of those before the night is over,” he added with a twinkle in his eye.

She looked at him speculatively, although curious about his comment she didn’t reply, but simply drained her glass.

Severus caught the waitress’s eye to order another round. By the time she drank that one and still another, Hermione was feeling the liquor. These drinks were much stronger than butterbeer. Under the table she teasingly slid her hand up her husband’s thigh and suggested they go home and finish the evening’s celebration there. He was more than eager to comply with her request.

As he returned from the cloak-check with their cloaks the waitress had approached the table again.

“Another screaming orgasm, Mrs. Snape?” she asked innocently, checking her drink order.

Hermione’s eyes flew open as she gasped at the girl’s question.

Severus placed an additional, more-than-generous tip on the girl’s tray as he responded with a sly smile, his eyes on Hermione. “Oh, I do believe my wife will have several more before the night is over, but we’re going to finish them at home.”

fin


End file.
